The Other Lucy
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: Lucy is fighting in the Grand Magic Games when her fight against Flare goes terribly wrong


The Other Lucy

An Elfen Lied Fairy Tail Fanfic.

*This FanFic takes place during the Grand Magic Games. I do not own Fairy Tail or Elfen Lied*

Lucy P.O.V

Its time for the Grand Magic Games! The master chose the participants which was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and I. I was surprised when Master chose me to go because I'm really not that strong but I'm not about to let my guild down! For the first part, it was a sky labyrinth which turned around every once in a while. If one member of your guild fell off, you were disqualified and only the first 8 people who got to the end could participate in the rest of the Games. We got there last unfortunatly. I hope things get better Mom. I'll try my best to win this.

I finished my letter to my mom and I got to bed. It was already past 12:00 and tomorrow was the first day. The first challenge was a hid and seek battle game. We got in last but of all things Sabertooth won. Then it was a battle that was chosen randomly and I was fighting against Flare Corona from Raven Tail. I was super nervous. I got my gate keys and I went to the arena. I sent Taurus and Scorpio at the same time and they used a combination attack. She dodged it and grabbed my arms and legs with her hair.

I heard a voice inside my head. It seemed to say, "Let me out. Let me handle this." I kept it hidden and I dealt with it. I saw a strand of hair sneaking up on Askuka-chan. I felt the voice getting louder an it was about to be released. I knew what would happen if I let this other being out. I had to strain myself to let it calm down. I heard the crowd booing and I looked to the side to see Asuka-chan if she was still ok but then I saw a familiar guard. It was Nana's "Papa". What was he doing here. The being inside me kept on creeping out but I still tried to keep it contained. It was extremely close to coming out. That's when I heard a piercing scream coming from Asuka-chan. Flare got her and the being inside got out.

It was the other Lucy. My diclonius version. My hair turned into a dark pink color and two horns grew out of my head. All eyes were on Asuka-chan so no one noticed me. Flare was caught of guard and I used my vectors to cut off her hair to release me. That's when she saw me and backed away. " Haha. This was all a joke. Yeah it so funny! I didn't even hurt your little friend that much!" She said nervously. "Then explain to me why she is currently unconscious." I said as I walked closer to her. She backed away trying to stay 2 meters away from me.

That's when I ran towards her and right before I could hurt her, Nana came out of nowhere and jumped in between us. At this point, everyone was watching us. The people who knew what was happening immediately ran away and that was about 20 people. No one from my guild left. I was oblivious to who was watching. "Stop! Lucy-san you are coming with me." Nana said. " Why. Is it because your Papa said so. He's not even your real father. He was using you just so you could do whatever he wanted you to do. He is the father of Mariko. He doesn't love you get it through your head!" I said to her. Everyone could hear us.

"So, you want to have a fight again. This time I will will not lose a limb." Nana said to me even though all her limbs were plastic from our last fight. "So you want to fight the queen! Ok. You will regret it." I said. I sent my vectors at one of her plastic legs and I threw it. Everyone gasped. She went to get it and she tripped. I used my vector to hold her neck to the ground. Nana used her vector to touch the top middle of my forehead not allowing my vectors to come out. "What did you do!" I yelled out. She grabbed her plastic leg and tried to use her vectors at me but I sensed them and I dodged every one of them. My vector suspension didn't lastl ong actually so I was using them again. Everyone who was watching was so confused because they couldn't see the vectors. She tried to go for my head but I did my vector jump and dodged her. When everyone saw the hand prints they understood.

I grabbed her by her neck and I threw her against the walls and I threw her to the floor. Right before I ripped her head off, soldiers came in the arena and tried to capture me. One tried approaching me so I ripped his head off. Everyone evacuated in a panic except for my guild which was frozen in shock. They didn't blink or move a muscle. They just stood there. Other soldiers tried to shoot at me but I stopped the bullets aimed at me. I killed the rest of the guards. I turned to Nana and I was about to kill her but I came to my senses. I wasn't a diclonius, I wasn't the other Lucy, I was Nyu. "Nyu Nyu" I said. Nana understood that I was harmless so she tried to take me away. I pulled away. "Nyu Nyu Nyu!" I said as I ran away. Some people in the guild came to their senses and tried to chase me. They all gave up except for Natsu.

Natsu P.O.V

I can't believe what I just saw. Is this the real Lucy. She suddenly just stopped in the middle of the fight and she changed and started saying "Nyu" and ran off. I ran until I found her. She was sitting alone outside crying. "Lucy." I said and she turned her head. "Nyu Nyu." She kept saying but I have no idea what that means. I think her personality split. "Lucy. Do you remember me?" I asked her. "Nyu Nyu" was all I got. I just looked down and was about to walk away until she said, "Nat- su" I lit up and ran towards her. "Natsu!" she said again. She hugged me for a short time and just let go. She looked sad after that. "Gomenasai." She said with her voice cracking in the end.

I didn't understand why she was apologizing for. " Why are you sorry. You didn't do anything." I said. "I hurt people. I'm a bad person." She said through her tears. I looked at her and said, "You're not bad. You didn't know what you were doing." Out of nowhere Lucy just smashed her lips on to mine. She pulled away shortly after and then I saw her hair turning blonde again and her horns were disappearing. " Natsu, what happened." She said. I was glad she was back and I kissed her again. When I pulled away Lucy slapped me and walked away. It hurt but it just felt so right.

Lucy P.O.V

When Natsu kissed me, I was enjoying it but I slapped him because he surprised me. I wonder what happened. When I went to the arena, everyone was goe and heads were on the floor. I screamed and I ran to the stadium. "Lu-chan your back!" Levy said to me when she saw me. "Hey Levy. What happened?" I asked her. "Oh...Nothing." She said suspiciously. Well I guess the Grand Magic Games are discontinued. We went back to the guild and everyone was back to normal except for Natsu. He keeps wanting to get close to me. He went to my house and I jut gave in and I kissed him.


End file.
